


Bring Me To Live

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Series: The language of flowers [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Background Nicery, Flowers symbolism, Frankenstein AU, Language of Flowers, Luke is a God, M/M, NIco is a God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: A prequel to "We Found Love In The Most Unexpected Place"Before Nico have Percy in his arms, it was Luke who first found his love in a damaged Octavian.





	Bring Me To Live

**Author's Note:**

> This story wasn't beta-read so please ignore all the mistakes, my brain is fried after a long day.

An abomination.

He was an abomination.

To mankind, he was a monster that should be killed.

To all the monsters lurking in the dark, he’s the insulted to their own existence.

Octavian truly hated his life.

But there’s no one he hated more than the moron who created him in the first place.

The idiot self-proclaimed scientist who wanted to challenge God.

The pathetic mortal who had nothing better to do than staying in that equally pathetic laboratory and spending hour upon hours digging for bodies in some graveyards.

The simpleton man who arrogant to the point of madness. Just a mere thought of that halfwit was enough to made Octavian’s blood boiled.

The arrogance birdbrain though he was better than an ominous being that was far more greater than a mere simple being.

The foolish scientist was just a mere speck of dust in this vast universe and yet he wanted to be something more? What a joke.

Even God made a far more decent looking human beings than his pitiful creation. A creature that should not be allowed to live in the world.

A creature born by Death and Thunder in the deep of night, where storms raged on viciously as in protest of such abhorrent thing.

The winds howled like a gathering of banshees as lightning torn through the night sky. Rain were pouring down the earth furiously.

It was all because an imbecile mortal who thought he could outsmarted the God and other beings that his little mind would not be able to comprehend.

The greatest of the world.

The biggest secrets.

All of it was not for him to laid his feeble eyes on.

The moment Octavian opened his eyes, he was extremely angry. How dare he! That bloody ignorant piece of a scientist.

This was not the life Octavian wanted. Look at him. He was a monster. A creature that neither dead nor alive.

The result of a twisted experiment, his body was patched with various pale blue-grayish skins in a clumsy attempts. The colors were abnormal and not of the living. Stitches were all over his body, connected his lower limbs and upper limbs to the torso. He face was a messy one with lines ran all it, with a dried mob of blonde hair that used to belonged to someone. 

In fact, his entire body was belonged to someone at one point, all those stolen corpses from which he was created from.

Octavian. The name, was not his but some poor guy lied rotten beneath a cold headstone.

The dull blue eyes, yup. Stolen.

The thin pale lips. Definitely not his.

These two hands, the legs. All were borrowed.

Even his life, the air he was breathing. All the stolen and he was the thief.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

Damn it all.

Octavian was consumed with rage, the man tried to contain him like some sort of animal. But he was no match with the strength Octavian had inside him that fueled by fire.

He broke the chains and break havoc on the dimwit’s misery life. He killed and the blame failed onto that idiot. Octavian laugh with malicious glee at that.

Poor fool tried to be God.

Now all he had was ultimate nightmare, Octavian made sure of it.

He wanted to made that madman regret ever created him in the first place.

For him Octavian in such a cursed world. He forced the terrified man to created a second being to share this burden.

The man complied in fear, he obedience like a cowering pet. The new creature was a success, the anger inside Octavian was particularly tamed a little bit.

Yet he soon realized that this creature bored him to no end. It yearned to be human. Pathetic. There was no way for things like them to be human. It feared Octavian, it wanted to ran away. It begged to be killed. To end this torment.

And yet, Octavian kept his hold on the thing and the madman. Deep within, he feared. Without them, he would be alone in this scary world.

If he fall, at least he had to dragged them with him. Something, someone. Anyone. Anything.

But such despicable act, such disgusting being was not allowed to walked the earth a second time. God and Death would not permit their domains to be challenged again.

God took life, a gift that was being abused in the hands of a man, away; while Death once again consumed the second being back into the abyss.

Octavian were devastated. He enraged. He brought upon the people his wrath. He made them feared him. 

That day, he truly became the monster that he world labeled on him.

That day, he killed the mad scientist in cold blood. Octavian watched as he gripped the man’s heart apart. The blood pained his grey skins and flooded the stone floor.

That man was a sinner.

What he created was a crime.

He ought to be burned in the depth of inferno for all eternity.

And yet.

Octavian, he too, a sinner.

His existence was a crime.

An unwanted being.

What he did to all those people. All the life he taken away, either for his own creation or due to his anger.

All those innocent lives that were selfishly taken away. And lost forever. 

All because of him, a single being.

That day, soaked in blood. Octavian sworn to himself to never again.

He didn’t want to be bathed in blood ever again.

That day, the monster shed its tears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”, a crackled filled the once quiet air.

Disturbed the sleep of Octavian, who would had thought that after all these years, those memories would still haunting him like an undetachable shadow.

From under the shade of the great oak tree of many years, he opened his eyes with a frown on his patch up face. A bunch of younglings from bear cubs to fawns apparently found him as a comfortable pillow as they surrounding him, deep in sleep. 

Octavian was greeted by a standing young man with a mischievous smile that clearly asked for a punch to the face. The man had wavy blond hair, athletic built and lightning bright blue eyes. The stranger worn a blue tunic over a simple white shirt, a belt, boring brown pants that disappeared inside a pair of black boots. He have an ebony cross-body bag over his shoulder. 

Whoever this was, he obviously had better suited than him and his boring peasant brown clothing.

“Hello there, sleepy head”, the stranger sang out.

Octavian disliked loud, over-friendly people, like this guy and his landlady who had an unhealthy obsession over arts.

“Who are you?”, he grunted, still not moving from his spot. Why would he? He was not the intruder here.

“I am a simple traveller who just passed by this magnificent forest. An adventurer for knowledge”, the blond guy began to proudly puffed his chest forward, this remind Octavian of those peacocks. He hated those crazy birds, they often chased after him around the fricking place.

“Liar”, he called out. 

Immediately the silly expression on traveller turned into something else, a proud smug smirk on calculous face. The aura around the stranger also changed into something more regal but non threatening. At least, not yet anyway.

“Oh, and please tell me why is that?”

Now, Octavian really wanted to hit that smugness off the blonde’s face, consequences be damned. He slowly stood by, stumbled a little over his half-dead body tried not to disturb the sleeping animals, “This forest is not a place for mere human”, Octavian stated.

This place, the only place welcome him. An ancient forest, thick with prehistoric trees and plants, whose bodies had grown strong and big over the years, covered all entrance in an impenetrable barrier. To mortal, this was a sacred ground.

Also, the owner of this place was one annoyed goddess. Octavian had been wandering in secret for many years, letting none saw his hideous appearance, creeping in the dark and murky road. All alone, and even for a monster tiresome was also a thing.

It was a blood red twilight when he rested in this very forest, far from any living human who would kill him on sight. He was about to closed his heavy eyes when the landlady manifest herself in front of him, floating a few inches in the air.

She had long wavy red hair than the afternoon sky reaches almost to the ground below her. A crown of blooming flowers adored her head, Octavian surprised by how contradicted those flowers were with their hidden symbolisms.

Pink Camellia for divinity, royal Rhododendron as a sign for caution and beware, lavender Verbena as a prayer, travelled along the length of her hair. Deep violet Hyssop for sacrifice, Cream Chrysanthemums means honesty, while coral Hollyhock symbolizes ambition. The lovely rose Sweetpea means pleasure but the innocence-looking Lily of the Valley had a double meaning of sweetness and poisonous.

Glaring jade eyes decorated with golden blushed. Snow white skin in an elegance pearl dress. She had this knowing smile on her face that put a scowled on Octavian’s face. There was something about her, something Octavian could not pinpoint and it annoyed him to no end.

She introduced herself as Rachel Dare, the guardian of this place; as well as a goddess. 

Of Fate and Destiny.

Basically, everything that had gone wrong in his life.

Octavian was about to leave at that point, not wanting to offend a celestial being with his presence and also to stayed away from the one thing that cause only trouble to him in the very beginning.

But she stopped him, with a smile Dare offered him to remain here. Made this his home, in return he will be the protector of this land.

His brain must be rotting inside his head because for whatever reasons, he accepted. 

And now, here he was, years later. In front of, another stranger.

“This land is under the domain of the goddess of Destiny, no mortal have to rights to be here. Only the gods could enter this place”

The traveller folded his hands together, snickered, “Is that so? How about you?”

Eying him from head to toes, this made him uncomfortable. He known what he was, an abnormality but he did not want that fact to be pointed out in front of him. 

“I am her protector”, Octavian growled, “I have the responsibility to protect this place and every being preside in here. So who are you?”

“My bad, I am Luke Castellan”, the man bowed down, “A simple wandering god who loves life and tricks”

“Good for you”, rumbled Octavian, “What are you doing here anyway?”

The god smirked, “Rachel is a dear friend of mine so I just wanted to visited her”, he slowly licked his lips, “And just got curious about the newly addition”

Octavian really want to sent a punch to this god already, he was good at his fist and now contemplated on whether he should target the face or the stomach, “Well, she is not here. Sometime, she will pop up for a few days then leave. Don’t know where she go”

“Aw, is that so? Too bad”, Luke tilted his head to one side, “I thought as her guardian you would know”

“Why would I?”, countered Octavian, “You are a god, aren’t you? So it would be you who should know those things anyway”

Luke barked out a series of laugh, Octavian glared at the man. If he dared to wake the animals, Octavian going to taught him a bloody lesson.

“Be quiet, idiot”, he hissed.

Luckily, the stupid god knew how to behave, “My bad, my bad, don’t want to disturbed the little ones now, do we?”

Octavian snorted.

“Too bad, if Rachel is not here then I have to come back another time”

Seriously?! Hell no.

“After all, Destiny is a tricky thing. She bow to no one nor under the control of anything”

That explained the craziness of his landlady. She basically free to do as her wish, which was not the wisest thing.  
“And may I ask for your name?”, Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why?”, Octavian warily said. 

“Aren’t you her guardian? It only right for me to know your name”,, Luke casually explained.

Octavian sighed, the sooner he got rid of this god, the better.

“I am Octavian”

The blue eyes of Luke immediately glowed with overjoy, he smiel wide showing off his perfect white teeth.

“Octavian”, he drawed out the name on his lips, causing something to twitched inside Octavian, “Finally, nice to meet you, Tavy”

Wait, what.

“Excuse me?!”, deadpanned Octavian.

“What?”, Luke looked guilty-free, “Tavy is a cute nickname, Octavian is just a mouth full”

This guy can’t be serious, Octavian would not stand for this. There’s no way he allowed himself to be called Tavy, what kind of name is that?

“Now, you listen here…”, he snarled dangerously but Luke was faster, he laid a kiss onto the back of his hand before looked up at Octavian.

“I will be back soon”

With that the god disappeared into the sunlight, leaving behind a stunned Octavian who stared into the empty space. Too shell-shocked to registered what just happened. 

Until his brain finally running back Octavian was irritated, all he wanted was to scream his head out. What did he just got himself into? He’s a half-dead creature, can’t he just be left alone? Sadly, his instinct told him that he was stuck with this Luke Castellan for a long, long, long time.

How long was the lifespan of a god anyway?

How long was his life?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now, now be a good friend and spill it”, Rachel had her head on top of her hands, smiling at him.

“What do you want, Dare?”, right now Octavian was busily be the distraction for the group of little bears and wolves. At least, they were intelligent enough to know that he was not a threat. He also did not might the fact that some were biting his fingers, he did not felt pain nor could he taste any foods. 

After all, he was considered dead so while he still had the urge to eat, they all taste bland and savorless to him. Fruits, grasses, meats, edible or not, all the same.

“Come on, don’t act like that. I heard from a little bird that a friend stopped by”, she smiled even wider as the red head floated closer.

“If you mean your annoying friend Luke Castellan then yes, he did stop by to see you”, mumbled Octavian, “Again”

“For the last three months, I have to be sit next to that trickster, while he hugged me. Singing all sort of live songs and poetry”

Rachel beamed, her face light up, “You know, Luke have a younger sister, the goddess of wisdom and knowledge named Annabeth and a twin who is an immortal huntress of the moon called Thalia. He also quite popular amongst goddesses from various pantheons, after all, he is a good-looking god”

“Good for him”, rumbled Octavian, he already had a bad feeling about this. Dare had the habit of messing with people’s destiny and sadly, he was in her special attention list.

“Many have been yearning for him to look at them”, continued Rachel, “Even go as far as begging me”

Why would he not surprised at all? Destiny? Fate? She responsible for those things.

“But that is one of the few things I would not interfered. Especially when it come to my fellow gods, beside he already had someone in his eyes”

At this point, Octavian had came to the conclusion that he was likely Rachel’s talking partner who would listen to all her gossiping. 

Her land, her rule.

And since he lived here, he had to endured.

“And why are you telling me this”, he turned to looked at the snickering all mighty goddess. 

“You know, Luke mentioned about you a lot lately, she teasingly glanced at him with her shining green eyes.

Octavian was dumbfounded, to be honest he did not know how to reacted to that. Suddenly, he was thankful for the fact that he was not living or else blood would had been rushing to his face and then Dare would poked fun of him for that.

A gushed of chilling winds swept through the trees, strange this place was forever to be warm and there was something deadly about this wind. The animals stopped playing instead they all shaking in feared before rushed back to their nests.

Octavian stood up while Rach heaved a sigh, “A friend”,she whispered underneath her breath.

“Stay here and do not go anywhere, I am going to greet a friend of mine”, warned Rachel, “And believe me when I say you don’t want to meet him. This guy was not your biggest fan”

“Not surprise”, Octavian shrugged as he witness the goddess turned into a showers of flowers.

He would never admitted this out loud but sometimes, he wished for a normal life. Until not, he still hated this stitched body, this dead men grayish skins, this life.

Sometimes, as he closed his eyes underneath a sky full of stars, he would imagine an impossible life where he would be born into life of luxury where people adorned him. They welcome him as their own, and he had all the things he wanted in his grasps.

He would ruled as a king over a vast land, and the people would loved him.

Or there were times when he dreamt of being born into a normal life, where he will be loved and then learned to love. He would found someone to shared his life and they will spent the rest of their life together for better or for worst.

They would hold hands as the two watched the sun rises in the morning dawn when they woke up together from their bed and then they will shared the view of evening together.

They will shared each happiness and soothes all the tears away with kisses and whispered of loves.

They would spend the sunny days taking care of their flower filled gardens and little farm or dancing under the raining day before cuddled together in a warm blanket over the fire, each with these hot chocolate drink that Rachel often told him about.

He heard that if you wished under that stars, your wish will come true. But every times, he looked up the starry night under the branched of the tree as if to hidden himself from all the glorious burning celestials. Octavian wondered if they would bothered with a creature like him, what he did in the past was unforgettable. How could they, wanted to gazed down at someone like him?

But maybe, in a different lifetime, a different place and time, maybe luck would smiled at a version of him somewhere in the vast space.

The cold winds sent shivered to his dead skin causing Octavian to open his eyes, under the shade in front of him a olive skinned was standing, his curly dark hair fell over his black eyes that deep as a void, he worn a dark hood over his face and covered entire his body.

Octavian took a step back as those eyes bored into him, made him to shuddered in an unnamed fear.

“You”, the voice was cold and emotionless as the stranger glared at him. This person was the complete opposite to Luke and Rachel. This person was more dangerous.

And seemed like did not like him much.

“You existence”

Octavian braced himself, he knew where this going.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance”, the stranger didn’t took his focus away from Octavian, “Too bad, he stopped me and got her to involved”

Admittedly, Octavian was at the loss here. He didn’t know what this stranger in black referring to.

Inhaling, Octavian gathered his courage to spoke up, “Who are you?”

He already deduced that this person must be a god of some kind but of what, he did not know.

The unknown god silently watched Octavian, those black eyes were so eerily similar to an unseen raging storm that threaten to swallow him alive.

“Death”, the god answered.

Octavian hitched a breath, he want to laughed at such irony. Of course, of course, how could he be so dumb? If there are those who hated him with a passion then Death obviously must be one of them.

He even dressed like one. A typical Grim Reaper slithered unseen that mortals feared to dead. 

“You hated me, it was not a question but a statement. This caught the god by surprise a little, he lean backward into a more relaxed posture, “And I assume that you are not so fond of the one who created me either”

“Your existence...was once unwanted”, Death slowly said as if he was selected the right words, “But not now…beside that man who once prided himself above the gods, he is suffering what meant for him forever, I made sure of it”

So, that idiot man finally got what he deserved. 

“I don’t understand” but what did he mean about Octavian.

Death seemed a bit awkward, the coldness was still reigned on his face that asked out all type of emotions. But beneath it, was something else unreadable to Octavian.

“He would not let you slip away from him. Not again”

Octavian frowned at the cryptical sentence, why the gods had to be so weird and all secrets.

“What do you mean?”, Octavian asked curiously.

Death took a step forward which prompted Octavian to moved back, as if subconsciously was trying to told him to be on high alert.

Death was not someone he want to crossed, especially when he already had a bad reputation in the eyes of the powerful being.

“You are at the crossroad of being dead and staying alive. A soul that yet to fully formed but a soul no doubt.”, the twins black abysses saw through the dull misty blue, “And the senses, it was unmistakable familiar. You awakens the slumbering piece within his essence, you are what he have searching for millenias”

“What?”

But their conversation was quickly cut short with the interruption of the presence of the charming blonde with that killer smile.

“Di Angelo, don’t scare him now. Rachel would not be so please if you bullied her guardian”, Luke calmly walked toward them, as joyful as ever. He had a hand on Death’s shoulder. 

If not for the clear cold warning in those striking eyes, Octavian would had thought it was a simple gesture when he greeted a friend.

“Castellan”, Death shoved the hand off himself with a slight movement.

There was this tension between the two gods, not enough to became venomous hostile type but in Octavian’s opinion, it was more like a little rivalry between two side of the same coin. 

Contrasting but in the end matching.

“I pretty sure that we have established that we won’t be discussed about the past of our friend over here”, Luke retreated his hand before winked at Octavian.

See, he basically stuck with this flirtatious god. 

“Here, let me properly introduce you two”, enthusiastically proclaimed Luke, “ Nico di Angelo meet Octavian. Octavian meet Nico, the guy also known as Death”

“Shut up, Castellan”, scolded Nico, arms folded.

Octavian was not better, “Yeah, it sure was an honor”

“Now, now, don’t let the first fail meeting stop you two from become acquainted with one another”, Luke stood between them like a bubble of positive sunshine.

Nico sarcastically scoffed, he gazed at the fair hair god, “Don’t act like you are not in this as well, Castella. I clearly remember you used to be so vocal about this, it was you who said how wrong this was, it was you who dealt with that human.”

Nico cruelly sneered as Luke’s darken, his face screamed dangerous.

“It was you who was so insulted, it was you who was hell-bent on wanting to eliminate this mistake. But then once you found out what he is, you literally ate your own words and made a complete turned. Who’s being hypocrite now?”

“You should have keep your mouth shut long ago, de Angelo”

The peaceful air was electrified by the mere rampant lighting inside the eyes of the blonde god, it was unseen but Octavian could felt the result through his skins and hair.

The little pop of explosion in the dense breath-choking atmosphere.

“Stop it you two”, Rachel manifested midair, clearly not happy with what was currently transpired right here.

Both Nico and Luke moved backward, each opted to stand further away from each other although none took their eyes off the opposite.

Rachel walked in between them, “Calm yourself, I will not let my garden be destroyed because you two cannot act like adults”

“Sorry”, they mumbled together.

Rachel grabbed one of Nico’s arm and started to pulling him away, “You are coming with me, Nico. We need to talk”

“Enjoy your stay, Luke”, she yelled back while a grumpy Nico looked half upset.

After a moment or two, Luke awkwardly turned back to Octavian with a sheepish smile, eyes wide like a hurt puppy.

“Admitted it, you don’t like me”, declared Octavian. Astonished by how calm he was when he said that out loud.

Luke whined, as if he was a kicked puppy, “At first, yes”, he quietly inhaled.

“What that mortal did angered us”, Luke confessed, “My sister, Annabeth, she was furious on how knowledge being used to made such thing. Nico was livid with the disrespected to the dead. I was outraged, too”

This was a hit straight to Octavian’s not beating heart, strange, why did it hurt so much?

“Then why did you changed your opinion?”, Octavian wanted to know.

A small smile crept onto the handsome face of Luke, perfect than a sculpture, “Thalia, my other sister. She sat me down and have a long talk with me. Turn out, she had heard the sorrow deep inside your madness. The day you made the vow, Thalia was there, she witnessed it and she guided you through the night even you did not know it. But she was there when Rachel took you under her wings”

“That does not explained why you…”

“Thalia made me cared”, Luke was faster than him, “I started to followed you...the first day we met here under this tree and days after that. I realize that you are not a monster, the world want to put a label on you but you...you try hard to fight against it. You try to change who you are, you are Octavian. And maybe the world will not recognize it but I do. I do”

Silence engulfed them as the pair saw only honesty with the eyes of the opposite person.

For how long did he wanted someone to saw him more than a mindless monster. 

To be something more than just a low creature.

To the man who created him, Octavian was just an experiment. An object.

The second creation viewed him as a tyrant.

The humankind and monsters shunned him.

Rachel gave him a haven to stayed.

The animals within this land allowed him to be a part of their packs.

And now, Luke....

A peculiar god who obviously better than Octavian hundreds times more.

He who had everything for his own desire.

Luke Castellan.

“Thank you”, Octavian whispered as the expression on the god’s face soften. The bright smile quickly returned to fit his perfectness.

Luke walked closer to him and yet Octavian did not moved away in fear like usual. He closed his eyes when the warm hand that was so different from his cold body, with each burning fingers softly caressed his imperfect face. Luke traced every lines on his face without disgust or hated but serenity, kindness, compassion and even loving.

“Oh, this is absolutely complete with my new collection of love songs”, the cheeky smirk made a comeback into those eyes.

Octavian was horrified as the other male began the first few notes.

“No”, he groaned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Times went by like the water flows in the unchanging river.

Days was replaced by months. Months changed to Years.

The relationship between Luke and Octavian grew closer, the god adorned him with gifts. Nothing much, sometimes Luke would gave him a new more comfortable jacket or Octavian would received lots of books.

Word and knowledges that relaxed him.

“I have something for you”, Luke peeked out from thin air, arms behind his back as Octavian rest against the old oak tree.

“What’s now?”, despite trying his best to be scolded but there was a small hint of smile on his face.

Luke grinned, he dropped a basket of flesh shiny strawberries onto Octavian’s lap. Octavian looked down at the basket then back at the excited god.

“You know that I can’t taste any foods, right?”, he skeptically raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired god.

Luke smirked, “Just try it, Tavy”

Octavian stared at Luke, Luke patiently waiting with the usual confidence smile of his face with a dose of challenging. 

Octavian humped, he picked up one of the unnaturally large fleshy receptacle that almost glows in its rose red color. Without hesitation, he put the fruit onto his mouth and took a bite fully expecting nothing but the flavorless juicy.

Sweet.

Sweetness unfolded in his mouth.

Octavian jumped at the shocking revelation.

He took another bite, wanting to made sure he wasn’t imagine the taste.

And again, sweet.

Octavian gazed wide-eyed at the grinning Luke who looked so happy.

“How?”, he mouthed.

“Magic”, Luke picked up a strawberry for himself, “These are no ordinary strawberry but magical ones that grows in the garden of the gods”

“Eat more”, pleased Luke.  
Octavian obliged, thrilled with the new found discovery of one of the first taste that he ever experience. 

The two sat side by side while sharing the strawberries together, Luke took turned to feed Octavian and after Octavian felt brave enough, he did the same for Luke.

The god practically beaming with glee, he happily bite into the offered fruit.

“Won’t you get into trouble for this?”, asked Octavian.

Luke simply shrugged, “Nope”

“But well, Death, he don’t like me so if he know you get this godly food for me”, murmured Octavian, head held low.

Luke gently lean in, hand placed under his chin to made Octavian’s misty blues met with the lighting azures.

“What Di Angelo think is no matter to me”, Luke softly lay a kiss on the other male’s forehead, “For you, it all worth it”

“But your sister, too”, Octavian didn’t want the god to fought against his own family just because of something like him, a being that not fully human.

“Annabeth and Di Angelo may have their own opinion but I have support by my side”, admitted Luke, “Thalia, Rachel and Hazel have been help me a lot in the art of persuasion”

Octavian sighed, reached for a warm touch on the statuesque face, “I must caused you so much trouble. A creature like me and a mighty god like you. You deserve so much more”

Luke shushed him him light kisses, adoration in his voice and eyes.

“All worth it, they are all worth it. You have been through so much, let me share the weight that you carries on your shoulders. Let me redeem you from the pit that you was pushed to”

That day was the glorious day in all creation, the past and the unforeseeable future. 

Nothing will be able to compared to that one day.

Under the ancient oak tree, their trusted witness.

The two exchanged their unspeakable vows, hands linked.

The fragile trembling soul that was once forcefully made into existence. All alone and discarded. Until a burning sun full of life embraced the poor soul, a promise of never letting go.

Love.

That was all he ever wanted.

Tears flowed from his face.

He was at peace.

Octavian smile as he laid on the green grass dyed in the red of his own blood.

The human hunters with the axes cut deep into his immobile body, screaming with fear and triumph over what they believed to be a monster from the myth.

The ignorance hunters who dared to enter the sacred land of god for their own amusement. They hunted the vulnerable animals, the young cubs cried out in terror and Octavian quickly came by their side.

It did not end up so good for him though.

Luke would not be happy about him missing their date.

Octavian will have to sent an apologize for the god but he doesn't think he will made it. 

He was about the die.

Death would be pleased about this, his greatest thorne would be no more.

Maybe this was the payment for all the lives he once took. His karma.

And Octavian did not complained, if this is his fate then be it.

At least, he was lucky enough to lived a lifetime without regret.  
But if he could just met the blonde haired god with the mischievous smile rivalling the sun just one last time. 

One last time.

He closed his eyes and the image of the brightly grinned Luke was right there, clear at day.

Maybe, this was for the best.

Octavian wanted Luke to remembered him as the guardian under the oak tree rather than in the bloody body right now.

He closed his eyes, totally resigned.

As darkness pulled him in and the sounds seemed farther away into silence.

“How dare you!!!”, under the half-lifted eyes, Octavian saw an enraged Luke stood in front of him.

Burning eyes focused on the stunned hunters who were trembled under the presence of a celestial being.

“Insolence mortals”, golden light emitted from his entire body.

The light that blinded the eyes of the mundanes as they begged for mercy to no available. The merciless god struck them down to dirt.

Ashes to ashes.

Bones to dusts.

Luke took each slow steps towards the badly injured Octavian who was painted in crimson blood. The god in gold kneeled down before him, eyes felt with pain.

“Luke”, Octavian mouthed unable to formed words no more.

His wish was fulfilled, Luke was here with him.

For a last time.

With one last breath, Octavian went limbed as his dull eyes finally consumed by the nameless darkness.

“Oh, my Tavy”, Luke caressed the stained face, gently hold the body into his embrace.

“I waited since the beginning of time. People fawned over me and yet my heart beat for no one. None shared the missing half of my soul. I lost hope. I grew cold and harsh. I was the villain who wanted to destroy you and your foolish creator. How irony when fate revealed you to be my missing half, I am ashamed”

Gleaming diamonds tears fell from the face of the god.

“I am ashamed, not because of you but I am ashamed of myself. I ashamed that I did not gave you a chance to live, it was I who put you through the madness that forced you to soaked your hands in blood. It was me behind your burdens, It was me who allowed the world to made you a monster”

Luke hugged the unresponded body tighter in his arms.

“Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me”, he begged, “But I cannot lose you now. Not ever”

Luke kissed the pale gray lips.

“Please, return to me”

Octavian was drowning in a vast sea of nothingness, it was cold and void of anything.

His body was slowly frozen.

Warmth.

A small spark ignited deep in his heart.

A flood of warmth covered his body, every corner, every little space was now changing.

Renewable.

He felt lighten.

“My soul”

A voice called to him, echoed loudly inside his head.

“My heart”

So familiar.

Octavian wanted to reach for the voice, his heart ached.

He struggled under the weight of water by sheer force of will. He want to return.

“My immortal love”

Octavian bolted upward, he was breathing hard. 

Panting heavily.

Every bit of his body was on high alert.

He felt disorientated.

He felt unsure.

His eyes dilated as they tried to take in the glaring surrounding. 

Soft.

He was laying on a soft massive white bed framed in gold, inside a large highly decorated room.

A large opened window allowed him to saw a piece of a blue sky.

A castle in the sky.

He was no longer in the familiar forest.

But where...

“Lie down”, a voice commanded, “You should not sit up like this, he will not be happy”  
Octavian slowly turned his head to the source of the noise, there stood Nico di Angelo, impassioned and arms folded.

He wore the usual rich black clothing.

“Wh..wha..t?”, he tried to spoke by his throat hoarse and hurt.

“Don’t”, Nico stopped his pity attempted, “Your body was still adapted to the changes”

What changes?

 

He wanted to asked but now his head hurt, the inside was spinning and so annoying.

Octavian put his hands over his throbbing head, hoping it to stopped.

Then something catches his eyes. 

Skin.

Skin.

But not blue nor grey.

No stitches or patches. 

Two normal hands.

Two fully normal hands.

Octavian yanked the silky blanket out of the way, he was wearing an expensive white gown, but he was paid attention more to a pair of fully ordinary feets.

He quickly examined his face, searching for the rough sensation, the lines, the dried dead skins. 

Something, anything.

Instead, he touched the softness, the smoothness, this unfamiliar feelings.

How?

What’s going on?

Could he? 

Octavian looked up at Nico, waiting.

Shocked.

“You’re no longer the creature of the dead, Octavian”, answered Nico, “You’re alive”

“H...how...w?”, tried Octavian.

“He never tell you, is he?”, Nico snickered, “As expected from Castellan”

Just as Nico mentioned about him, Luke stepped into the room with Rachel beside him. Both were relaxed once they saw a glueless Octavian looked at them.

Luke was particular overjoy.

The gold had a crown of scarlet amaranth entwined with gold on his head, the blooming wines extended long to his standing body. Luke wrapped in a white toga with a scarlet fabric covered over it, matching with the color of the flower.

Luke in all his godly glory.

“Tavy”, he titled his head to aside.

Eyes soften as Luke sat down beside him, holding onto Octavian’s hands.

“L..uke”

“Shhh, don’t push yourself too hard, love”, Luke peppered him in kisses.

I don’t understand, Octavian thought.

Rachel was giggled by the doorframe, Nico joined her side as the goddess cooing over the lovey dovey pair. 

“I might had not be total honest with you”, confessed Luke, “I am not a wandering god or a trickster”

Octavian awaited.

Luke resumed his kissed while put a crown of amaranth onto Octavian soft blonde hair, “Amaranth, my flower. The flower of Immortal, the flower of Eternal Love, the flower of Life. My flower”

Luke gazed deep into his eyes, beaming with hope and joy.

“Tavy, I am Life”

And Octavian’s life was forever changes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello love”, Octavian turned his attention away from watching the clouds flew by over the crystal sky to greeted his lover.

Luke was a busy god with lot of duty considered how Life was an important part to every creatures of the sky, the earth and the sea.

Then how he was able to found time to be with Octavian back in the garden of Fate was the great mystery Octavian would like to know.

If only he able to made Luke revealed the truth.

Right now though, Octavian had a better thing to wonder, like how a certain black haired god with a crown of glowing blue spider lilies wrapped himself around the waist of Octavian’s mate.

“Did you pick up a stray kitty again love?”, he asked when the kitty looked up with big begging blue-green eyes.

“The kitty followed me home”, Luke winked at Octavian then flowed a kiss toward him, “As you see, my dear”

Perseus Jackson was famous for his kicked kitten eyes, just looked at how Perseus had his mate around his fingers.

Di Angelo was head over heels with the sea green eyes beauty, the grumpy god was super possessive over his mate.

“What do you want Jackson?” Octavian pried the sea god and co-ruler of Elysium off Luke.

“I’m bored, Annabeth, Rachel and Leo always teased me”, pouted Percy, “So I want to crashed your place, Luke disagreed”

“And you’re here, anyway”, concluded Octavian.

Then Di Angelo would not be far.

“Perce?”

See, Octavian grunted. He called it as the curly black haired god walked into their palace.

“Nico”, excitedly yelled Percy when the Death God picked him up into a bridal style. Percy snuggled close to his mate.

“Hello two unwanted guests”, Octavian grinned while he made himself comforted in the arms of his own mate. Luke rested his chin on top of the smooth gold hair of his beloved.

“Octavian, Castellan”, Nico greeted, over the years their relation had been a lot better. Nico no longer upset regarding the origin of Octavian, the god long since accepted it as an act of destiny.

Nowaday, Octavian enjoyed the banters between him and the Death God, something he picked up from Luke.

He was quickly be accepted into the family by Thalia, and even Annabeth who took a longer time to finally accepted him.

But when he proved himself to be able to challenged her intelligence, the goddess of knowledge quickly warmed up to her brother in law. They shared this sibling rivalry that Octavian treasured.

A precious gift that Octavian be thankful every single day.

“You two want to stayed for dinner?”, he asked the other mated pair, “Luke will cook”

Above him, Luke jokingly cried with a sullen face while Percy made a little victory dance.  
“How about letting Nico helped, too?”, offered Percy, “He is also excellent in cooking, who would have know?”

The god of Life and the god of Death, made dinner together. Now that was arare sight that Octavian wanted to see.

Who known what the two powerful gods would created as they both tried to proved their skilled to their respective mates.

“Do your best then, my dear”

Octavian smile sweetly at a determined-looking Luke who immediately on a race with Nico to the kitchen in their castle.

Maybe he should also invited Rachel, Annabeth and the others over as well, this would be a fun night. After all, what better way to celebrate their anniversary than having their family and friends with them?

He smiled.


End file.
